


I Need a Babysitter, Baby

by Myth_Maker



Series: This One-Omega Town [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Force-Feeding, Harringrove, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Steve Harrington, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Maker/pseuds/Myth_Maker
Summary: Omega!Steve babysits around the neighborhood, and Alpha!Billy offers him a job.“There is no kid, is there?”“Eh,” Billy shrugged, jostling Steve on his lap. “She's old enough to take care of herself. You, on the other hand -- you need a firm hand.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's ❤  
> (Surprise: I'm not dead)

Steve was well known by most families in the neighborhood. Omegas were noticeable like that -- a “beautiful rarity” -- and Steve himself had never met another one. 

Maybe that was why his parents had been so laissez faire with him and left Steve to his own devices growing up. Perhaps it was being an omega or maybe it was OCD, but either way, by seventeen, Steve was known around the cul de sac as a responsible young man with a 5-star rating on WeBabysit.com. 

And damn, did he love it.

Sure, between babysitting the Sinclair siblings or having Jonathan owe him one for the occasional Monday night spent watching Will, Steve's grades suffered a bit, but no one was about to fail Hawkins’ resident omega. At least, not when Steve turned on the charm.

“I just don't know what to do,” Steve would sniff, widening his big brown eyes as he sucked on his bottom lip. “The kids -- they need me, my constant attention, and something in my chest hurts until I give in to them.”

He hadn't met a teacher yet who wouldn't round up a grade after that particular pity party. 

Steve would've felt bad, but it really wasn't too far from the truth. It was like there was an urge curling down deep in his gut that lashed out if he didn't have someone to care for. But so long as he gave into it, a tingling calm would keep him buzzed and blissed long after he tucked the kids in for the night.

It was nice. Best feeling he'd ever had. Which was why he shamelessly chased it every time a desperate parent called him up.

And probably why he hadn't thought twice to accept an offer from ‘new in town’ California reject, Billy Hargrove.

Hargrove had caught him in the locker room showers, of all places, and was quick to stretch out his arms and lock Steve in place under a hot spray of water.

He'd leaned in close. “Why so jumpy, Harrison?” 

It had been years since any of the guys had dared to go near Steve, not since they’d learned he was meant to _take_ , and steered clear for fear of turning gay. 

And while Steve could manipulate with the best of them, Hargrove wasn't worth his time.

Steve had snorted and ducked out from under one of his arms, putting some distance between them. “Maybe because a naked punk is pushing up on me in the showers?”

“Oooh, omega got attitude.”

Steve had just rolled his eyes--

Up until Hargrove had crowded close again, shoving Steve into the tiled wall. 

Steve'd snarled and pushed back. “What’re you--”

“My sister, she needs a sitter.”

And that's when Steve had made the mistake of looking up at Hargrove's face -- so he could laugh in it -- and his omega brain _caught_.

He'd looked up at those pretty blue eyes and blonde hair that curled in the humidity of the stall, and his stomach had clenched in desperation to help the beautiful little girl who was saddled with Hargrove for a brother.

Cause he was such a brute, wasn't he? All muscles and leering looks, and Steve knew -- he _knew_ \-- Hargrove must be the biggest bully, not at all caring and sweet like Steve.

Hargrove's nostrils had flared. “So?” 

“What time?” Steve'd croaked.

Which was how he found himself standing at a shadowed doorstep on Friday night, giving three rapt knocks to a red door at seven o'clock.

“Coming!” Hargrove's voice sounded from inside, and Steve rolled his eyes.

Sure enough, the door swung inward to reveal Hargrove, dressed up for a date with his hair slicked back and his V-Neck shooting indecently down. 

Steve rolled his eyes again.

“Harrington,” Hargrove smirked, cocking a hip as he pointedly looked Steve up and down. “You look...comfortable.”

Steve huffed and pushed his way inside. He was in standard babysitting attire: a thick sweater and soft sweatpants to match. Never knew when a kid would need a cuddle.

“So?” he asked, slipping out of his shoes in the entryway. “Where is she?”

“Keep your pants on,” Hargrove laughed, closing the door. “Let me give you a tour.”

Steve followed Hargrove deeper into the house with crossed arms, resigned to every bad joke the blonde thought to crack as he led them through the kitchen and into the den. Steve expected no less from a degenerate like Hargrove.

What he didn't expect was a pile of blankets in the otherwise clean house.

There were all kinds: fleeces and heavy knits and even a few beach towels thrown in. It made Steve's neck prickle in anticipation as he thought of all the blanket forts he could build with Hargrove's sister.

Speaking of.

Steve cleared his throat. “Where--”

“C'mon, Harrington,” Hargrove dropped onto the couch and patted the cushion next to him. “Take a load off.”

Steve frowned. “I'm sorry, don't you have a date to get to?”

“...Huh,” Hargrove grinned, spreading his legs as he leaned back. “Why? Think I look too good to stay in or something?”

Steve clenched his jaw so tight, he felt a muscle jump. “Just so you know, my hour started when I walked through the door.” He nodded over his shoulder. “So this, right now? A waste of your money, and everyone's time.”

Harrington just laughed and shot up, quicker than Steve could ever hope to move, and yanked. 

Steve closed his eyes as he crashed into Hargrove, biting off a yelp as an arm snaked around his back and a voice cooed, “Settle down, settle down.”

“G-get off!” Steve shoved, throwing elbows and fists as Hargrove just used his other arm to encircle Steve tighter, pinning him to his chest. 

“Relax,” Hargrove tried to nuzzle his neck, but Steve just hunched his shoulders and ducked down. Hargrove let him, sighing as Steve ended up in a ball on his lap.

“Let me up,” Steve demanded, still struggling against Hargrove's unfairly muscled arms. Steve had been trying to put on weight like that since junior high -- _to protect his kids, to keep them safe_ \-- but his body just wouldn't take.

“Stevie,” Hargrove huffed, and Steve flinched.

“Nope,” Steve growled, wiggling around until he could jab a finger at Hargrove's chest. “No one calls me that, especially not you.”

Hargrove raised an eyebrow, amused. “Nah? Not even the kids? No one ever called you ‘Uncle Stevie’?” When Steve only glared, Hargrove cocked his head. 

“We'll make it fair, okay? A trade. I call you Stevie and you can call me Billy.”

“What, don't like William?” Steve snapped.

“I just know it's a lot to swallow,” Hargrove winked.

And that's when Steve got it; when his little omega brain started to wail.

“There is no kid,” he said slowly, “Is there?”

“Eh,” Billy shrugged, jostling Steve in his lap. “She's old enough to take care of herself. You, on the other hand -- you need a firm hand.”

Steve froze, his stomach churning as a bone-deep loss carved itself out painfully in his chest.

No kid? No child to protect and feed and comfort? But Steve had promised he would. And -- and he had to follow through, needed to.

Steve whined high in his throat, curling up tighter on Hargrove's lap.

“Steve? What're-- _awww_ , Stevie.”

Warm fingers stroked Steve's cheeks, gathering up the tears he was suddenly choking on. 

A sigh. “Okay, okay. C'mere.”

Steve was boneless as Hargrove pulled him up against his chest, shushing him even as he pushed Steve's head into his neck. “Breathe, baby.”

Steve just whined louder and pressed in close, trying to hide as he silently sobbed. 

“I know, that was a dirty trick,” Hargrove petted his hair. “But don't worry, okay? Max is fine. She's an alpha like me; she doesn't need someone mothering her.”

Alpha.

Steve had heard of alphas. 

Swallowing hard, he fought against the emptiness overwhelming him and attempted to sit up, but Hargrove just shoved his head back down. 

“Here,” Hargrove said with a grunt, pushing up off the couch to stand with an arm under Steve, carrying him. “I've got something to help you calm down. Didn't really think we'd need it. Never seen an omega so desperate.”

Steve just sniffled as Hargrove walked them into the kitchen, rubbing Steve's back the whole way. 

This was an _alpha_. He had to get out of there.

“Here we go,” Hargrove hummed, grip tight as he bent them forward to pull something out of the fridge. Steve heard a sloshing noise, and then a cup was being edged under his nose.

“Here, Stevie,” Hargrove rubbed his cheek against the top of Steve's head. “This'll calm you down.”

Against his better judgement, Steve glanced at it.

The cup was chipped, an old cartoon mug that Steve was sure any child would be excited to have. Probably was loved by the child he was supposed to… He'd promised to...

And that just made him cry harder.

“Jesus Christ, Steve.” 

The arm holding him moved, shifting Steve to Hargrove's hip, and the cup tipped up against his lips.

It looked like milk, but Steve wasn't naive enough to think Hargrove hadn't turned it into a cocktail of booze and drugs. “Nnn,” Steve leaned away, but Hargrove just pressed him against the wall. Nowhere to run.

Steve whimpered as the chilled liquid hit his closed lips. Hargrove sighed. “You'd be begging for this if you knew what it was.”

Steve highly doubted that.

“Fine.”

Hargrove jerked the mug up so the liquid splashed over Steve's nose, making him sputter.

Immediately, Steve inhaled a mouthful, coughing through it as Hargrove kept him pinned in place. 

It was unlike anything he'd ever tasted. It was, it was--

Steve didn't know what it was.

But it tasted _good_. It scratched an itch he didn't know he had, like a blanket warmed with sunshine, or the smell of peppermint in December.

Steve gulped it down and reached for the mug with shaky hands, but Hargrove shrugged him off. Steve could only sit there and let himself be fed.

“Don't choke, Stevie. I got you.” 

It was a mug -- a stupid, small, child-sized cartoon mug -- but Steve still whined when he drained it.

“That's all you need, trust me,” Hargrove promised, setting it in the sink before walking them back to the den. 

He sat them down in the same position as before, though now Steve could actually feel some strength in his limbs.

“What was that?” he muttered into Hargrove's neck.

“What, the drink? It's pretty common where I come from,” he shrugged. “Just a little something to settle an omega's tendencies from, you know, working overtime.”

Steve stiffened in his lap. “Tendencies?”

“You know,” he repeated. “Like how you get, if you think you're being a bad omega.”

That was the last straw for Steve.

“Fuck you,” he hissed, weak arms throwing punches as he managed to fall off of Hargrove's lap. “You make up some story to get me out here--”

“I'm not saying _you're_ bad,” Hargrove grabbed his waist to steady him. 

Steve tried to shove him away. “You fucking--”

“ ** _Look_** ,” Billy growled, and Steve felt his face flush as he trembled.

Oh, right. Alpha.

“Look,” Billy said again, voice a forced calm. “I'm not trying to pick a fight.”

“No, you're just trying to stick your knot in the only omega in town,” Steve snapped.

Billy blinked at him. Raised his eyebrows. 

“I'm…honestly surprised you even know that much about alphas.”

“Fuck you!”

“What, is that the only insult you know?” Hargrove teased, fingers flexing as they dug into Steve's hips. 

Steve couldn't help it anymore.

He headbutted him. 

“Shit!” Hargrove cursed, finally releasing his grip to nurse his forehead. Steve immediately turned tail to run, but only made it three steps before he had an alpha barreling into him.

“Gah!” Steve choked, gasping as he landed on his stomach. 

“ ** _You little bitch_** ,” Hargrove growled, and Steve shrank underneath him. “I'm trying to help you.”

They stayed like that for a moment; Steve loudly sucking in lungfulls of air while Hargrove held him down, panting above him. 

Finally, Steve felt him move off. 

“I didn't target you because you're an omega,” Hargrove spat. “Fuck, not every alpha is a knothead.”

Steve swallowed hard from where he lay on the floor. “Then why did you, uh, target me?” 

Hargrove huffed a sigh. “Cause…” he gave Steve a sideways look. “You smell ripe. Close to bursting.”

Before Steve could properly bristle at that statement, Hargrove swooped down, cursing under his breath. “C'mon, get up.”

“I…” Steve realized he was still shaking, but out of rage or fear, he couldn't tell. 

“It's pretty obvious you're the only non-beta in this town,” Hargrove said, ushering him back to the couch. “No omegas to learn from and no alphas to interact with.”

Steve stumbled at a hard push from Hargrove, landing on the pile of blankets. 

“And it's not like anyone gets close to you, anyway. Not even during practice -- your classmates don't know what to do with you. Or your teachers, for that matter.”

Hargrove stepped over Steve to sit on the couch, sighing.

“They're lucky you found a middle ground as babysitter, huh? Gives you a few hours to dote on some kids and feel needed. Soothe that little omega hindbrain.”

Steve didn't dare move, not with the hard look Hargrove was giving him. He licked his lips. “What are you saying?”

“I'm _saying_ ,” the alpha leaned forward. “I'm the only one who can help. It's nature; biology. To fix this, you gotta fight fire with fire.”

Steve felt his heart sink. 

“Billy,” he asked, very carefully. “What was in that drink?”

Hargrove sighed again, shaking his head. “Can’t let it go, can you? Okay omega, that drink you guzzled down? One part milk, one part omega protein powder -- that I had to drive three towns over to find, thanks very much -- and one part alpha output.”

“Output?”

Hargrove looked Steve dead in the eye. “Semen.”

He was gonna be sick.

“Steve--”

But Steve wasn't in the den anymore. He was moving on numb legs, heart racing as his stomach twisted. 

Hargrove had fed him _semen_. Had he cum in a cup and mixed it all together? Had he fantasized about this exact moment? _Ohgodohgodohgod_.

“ **Steve**!”

His limbs locked up so fast he ran into a wall. 

“Aw, shit. Stevie, you okay? Sorry to use my alpha cords on you, I just. I need you to listen.”

Steve could only blink as Hargrove scooped him up. He was trembling again, but it was worse somehow -- like he couldn't get a grip on himself.

“You're going to shut down like a dying star if you keep tricking your omega brain into getting satisfaction from tending to temporary kids, okay? You need a regulated schedule, not a couple hours where you can get them.”

Steve tried to open his mouth as Hargrove carried him up a flight of stairs, but even his teeth felt numb. 

“I'm saying you're touch starved, Steve. And to an omega, that's a death sentence.”

Steve finally got his jaw working. “What're you gonna do?” Steve slurred as he was placed on a bed with far too many pillows.

“Obviously, I'm here to take care of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Billy Hargrove had been around. Had been getting around ever since he'd woken up with a knot on his dick and decided he wanted something other than his own fist to fit it in.

And between the millions of tourists flocking to California, Billy had never had a shortage of new faces to seduce. 

A little grin here and a flex of his bicep there, and he had omegas locked on his dick morning, noon, and night, satisfying that insatiable need to claim. 

It was something his beta dad would never understand -- even for all his pathetic posturing -- and after Billy caught his old man slapping Max across the face for presenting as " _another whore_ ,” he knew he had to get out of there.

He took Max with him, of course. Found a little nothing town in Indiana their dad would never follow them to, and settled them both into school. Billy just needed to graduate, then he could alpha bullshit his way into any job he wanted, and provide for his pack.

So yeah, Billy wasn't a blushing virgin. 

But it was pretty obvious Steve Harrington was. 

“Hargruv… Har… Billy. _Stop_."

Steve was still slurring when he talked, but Billy couldn't blame him. That last alpha command had been a shout of panic -- _fear he'd lose the omega_ \-- and made Steve drop like a rock. And then he ran into that wall...

It'd be a while before he shook it off. Which kind of worked out.

“Shhh,” Billy hushed, gently pressing Steve's face deeper into the pillows. “Just breathe, babe. Breathe it in.”

Steve whined, and Billy had to roll his shoulders to keep himself from tensing up at the omega's sound of distress. Couldn't help the way his teeth ached, though. 

“Scent it,” he rubbed Steve's face in it. “It'll get you relaxed.”

And it had, little by little. Sure, the smell he'd left on the pillows wasn't as potent as offering Steve his neck, but Billy had been in tune with his alpha side for years, and right now it wanted the omega to _lay down_.

“For what?” Steve mumbled against the pillow.

Billy swallowed. In any other situation, an omega in his bed would only lead to one outcome. But Steve smelled damaged; pained. Neglected. 

It made his alpha brain want to touch, scent, and cage, and Billy had to roll his shoulders again. 

“You haven't had your heat,” Billy sighed. “Have you?”

“My…” Steve stirred under his hand, face still half-smooshed into the pillow as he turned an eye on Billy. “What?”

“Heat.” Billy licked his lips. “Ever had one?”

Steve screwed up his face. “Stop being a dick,” he scowled. “Even I know that's not real.”

Billy felt his throat go dry. 

He forced a swallowed. “Okay,” he said slowly, moving his hand to pat Steve's back. “Okay -- sorry.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Steve seemed docile enough, but Billy couldn't tell if that was a temporary effect of the alpha command, or thanks to the Omega Shake he’d fed Steve earlier.

“So?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“So. I wasn't kidding about what I said. You're on the edge of something, Steve. It's go big or go home.”

Steve made a frustrated noise in his throat and turned properly back into his pillow. “You're not making any sense.”

Billy leaned closer, eyes on the long neck Steve had just stretched out. “When did you present? As an omega.”

Steve shrugged, a tiny movement of his shoulders. “Fifth grade? I was nine.”

Billy sucked in a breath. Couldn't help but imagine tiny little omega Steve, getting pulled out of school because his ass had started leaking and no one knew what the fuck to do with him.

Hell, whole town still didn't know, and Stevie was _seventeen_.

“Wow,” Billy half-growled, swallowing hard to keep it under control. “Young.”

That made Steve sit up a little, and Billy clamped down on the desire to push Steve back into place. Steve gave a huff. “When did you present, then?”

“Eighth grade,” Billy licked his lips. “I was Fourteen.”

“Oh,” Steve looked down. Plucked at a loose thread. “That’s…”

“Standard,” Billy offered. “Never heard of it manifesting before twelve.”

Eight years. Steve had been alone in this one-omega town for almost a decade. 

“And babysitting? When did you start that?” 

Steve glanced up, but looked away before meeting Billy's eyes. “Thirteen.”

 _Thirteen_. Running around to fill a void while Billy's knot wouldn't even show for another year. 

“Do you really have a little sister?” 

The question caught Billy off-guard. Steve was finally looking at him though, even if it was with narrowed eyes. 

“Course,” Billy put a hand on Steve's knee. “What else would I rent a whole house for?”

“You rent it?” Steve's eyes grew wide. “Wait, back up -- what about your parents?”

“Ditched ‘em in Cali.” Billy tried to keep it vague even as his alpha brain preened at the omega's interest. “They weren't good to Max, after she presented.”

And didn't that just make Stevie’s face _crumble_ , his full ‘mega lips trembling as his eyes took on a watery shine.

“Aww,” Billy reached out and finally pulled Steve close again. “Sorry, sorry. I know you're sensitive, and then I went and…”

Steve’s voice broke on a shaky inhale, and Billy realized he was crying. 

In a way, it was good -- Steve needed to let his omega side surface to take the edge off, and the blankets and pillows soaked in alpha seemed to be lulling him into a safe enough state to do that.

Billy just honestly hadn't expected him to cry so much.

“Don't worry,” he shushed him. “She likes it here. She's happy now.”

“Y-yeah?” Steve latched on to Billy's shirt.

And wasn't that rich -- little omega shaking with tears as he cried over an alpha kit he'd never even laid eyes on. 

Billy almost sat there in his own alpha daze. 

Was Harrington for real?

“Yeah,” he assured him, craning his neck so Steve could slip closer. “Hangs out with some Sinclair kid -- smells like a beta, I don't trust him.”

Steve gave a wet laugh. “So, Max is the girl his sister was teasing him about.”

“Jesus, you really do know all these kids, don't you?” Billy breathed into Steve's hair. “What a good omega, keeping them warm and safe.”

Steve tensed at the praise, but if there was anything Billy knew an omega needed, it was validation. Maybe he had more experience talking one through an orgasm on his knot, but it was all the same shit, really. 

“I-I get paid,” Steve said stiffly. “I'm a babysitter. There's a whole group of us in Hawkins.”

“Yeah,” Billy turned to brush fingers against Steve's neck. “But you're the best in the biz, aren't you Stevie? They're willing to pay top dollar for the male omega who'll do the job right.”

Billy could feel Steve working his jaw against him, like he had something to say but wasn't sure how. Billy just hummed and added pressure, seeking out Steve's scent glands. 

“A-ah?”

Bingo.

“You ever touched these before?” Billy asked as he rubbed circles around them.

“I-- If I ever touched my neck?”

Billy groaned. “Scent glands, babe. These are sweet spots that need a little stimulation to get the juices flowing. Here,” he grabbed Steve's hand and brought him up to the spot just under his own ear. “Alphas have them too.”

Steve's fingers twitched as he made contact, but after a few practice motions led by Billy, Steve was sticking his face close as his fingers pressed. 

“Smells…” Stevie licked his lips, and Billy suppressed a shiver as the omega's tongue swiped against him. 

“Smells like the drink?” Billy asked, a little amused. “Yeah, baby. That's me -- all alpha.”

It didn't take long for Steve to start rocking his hips even as he kept his nose glued to Billy's neck, but he still jumped when Billy placed a palm over his crotch. 

“W-what-!” Steve stuttered, face red as he tried to squirm away. But Billy held fast and slid his hand over the tent in Steve's pants to press against the wet spot already soaking through.

“It's normal,” Billy promised. 

“B-but you're not--”

Billy huffed a laugh. “Takes a lot more for my dick to get interested than a little pressure on my glands. But you've never touched ‘em before, right?”

Billy pressed Steve back until the omega was laying down, his face red. It was clear he was mortified. 

“You have to start doing this, okay?” He kept palming Steve through his sweats, but now he had fingers back on his throat, massaging him. “Every time you jack off. It's healthy.”

Steve’s throat bobbed as he swallowed once, twice. Billy watched coolly as Steve's arms trembled, but he didn't fight it. Just took it from his alpha, like a good omega.

“Good boy,” he purred, alpha brain really laying it on thick. 

Maybe it was the touch, or the smell, but soon Steve's shakes got worse, and then his mouth was open and he was cumming.

Finally, the metallic tang of _hurt omega_ that'd been stuck to Steve broke, and Billy could only smell himself overpowering the space.

“Good boy, good boy,” Billy was murmuring, pressing in close to Steve as slick ran down to pool underneath them. 

He waited until Steve's breathing returned to normal before pulling back. 

“Nnnh,” Steve whined, blindly reaching out with clouded eyes. It was the same look omegas got when locked on a knot, and Billy found himself panting at the thought of what Stevie would look like on his. 

“I know, I know,” Billy whispered, yanking off his muscle shirt to pass to Steve. The omega snatched it up gratefully and buried his face in it, curling up in the ever growing slick spot.

Billy could only stare for so long. 

“Right,” he cleared his throat. “Uh. Bathroom is down the hall. Got a clean towel in there for you, and extra clothes on the counter. So, yeah.”

Steve barely paid him any mind, still blissed out and soaked in alpha care. Billy hastily stepped out and took the stairs two at a time to get to the half bath on the first floor.

He hadn't been this desperate in a long time. He pushed down his pants, got a good grip on his dick with the hand still slicked from palming Steve, and went to town.

When his dick uselessly tried to knot, Billy gave himself a squeeze to just pretend, for a moment. To fantasize about the little omega upstairs who was so naive but so perfect and would break _beautifully_ on his first knot.

But he could only keep up the illusion for so long, and without anything to catch on, his knot deflated in record time.

Fuck, he hoped Stevie would be open to more babysitting in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Thank you all so much for your kind comments and kudos. The response for this story was so sweet, and I've decided to continue this verse under _This One-Omega Town_ series.


End file.
